Despedida
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: Él se marchó, pero jamás la dejó. Solo adelantó su viaje; uno para el cual ella se encontraba próxima a sacar boleto. One shot


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo unos cuantos me pertenecen a mi al igual que la historia. _

_**Summary:** Él se marchó, pero jamás la dejó. Solo adelantó su viaje; uno para el cual ella se encontraba próxima a sacar boleto. _

* * *

*

**Despedida**

*

_- ¿Se casaría conmigo? – preguntó el extraño de rostro de ángel. Aquel que días antes había visto discutir con caballerosidad acerca de un tema del cual ella no entendía mucho, más bien nada. Política. _

_Sostenía en una de sus manos un libro y llevaba una camisa blanca con los puños remangados _

_- ¿Perdón? – inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño confundida con la desfachatez de aquel hombre. – Quizás esté loco – pensó mientras lo veía sonreír de oreja a oreja._

_- ¿Se casaría conmigo? – repitió él colocando el libro debajo de su brazo, para luego hincarse sobre una pierna y adoptar la posición necesaria para una propuesta de ese tipo._

_- Pero si ni siquiera sé su nombre – contestó ella sintiendo como el rubor comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas de un nada disimulado rojo. _

_- Pues si ese es su único impedimento, me presento, soy Edward, Edward Cullen – se apresuró él a decir provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica._

Esa misma sonrisa de aquel día se dibujaba en su rostro, ya no tenía la piel tersa de entonces, ni su cabello era ya castaño, pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al recordarlo.

Podía sentir a lo lejos el sonido de las gotas caer por el grifo mal cerrado. La madera bajo sus pies crujía tétrica y su ahora ceniza cabellera caía como polvo sobre sus hombros, hace muchos años había dejado de ser aquella castaña, de piel tersa y menuda que orbitaba cada suspiro de él.

Cada sonido evocaba memorias de un tiempo que nunca volvería. Él se había marchado hacía años y aquella mujer, de rostro surcado por las arrugas que el paso del tiempo marcó tanto en su rostro como en todo el resto de su cuerpo se sentía agotada.

- ¿Habré cumplido ya con mi misión en esta vida? – se preguntó mientras sobre su silla de ruedas observaba por la ventana, casi sin ver nada.

A veces incluso se sentía como un mueble. Ella, quien había sido una mujer fuerte, activa y altiva, que había amado y había sido correspondida. Quien a costa de sudor y esfuerzo había sido capaz de levantar una casa en la cual vivieron sus seis hijos, por donde pasaron numerosos nietos y ahora los hijos de estos.

Ella era la historia en primera persona y a nadie parecía interesarle.

A su cabeza llegaban recuerdos de la historia de amor más hermosa, aquella que le pertenecía aunque ya nada más que en sus recuerdos. Él se marchó, pero jamás la dejó. Solo adelantó su viaje, uno para el cual ella se encontraba próxima a sacar boleto.

Oyó los pasos de sus bisnietos dando vueltas por la casa, ellos apenas recordaban que ella existía. Incluso sus hijos a veces olvidaban que ella aún vivía, si es que a eso podía llamársele así. Siendo arrastrada de un lado al otro de su casa para que no estorbara. Jamás nadie le falto el respeto, pero la indiferencia dolía más.

- Edward – pensó cuando una suave brisa helada acarició su mejilla.

Él, quien la amó, su amor de adolescencia y de vida.

_- No quiero que me dejes – sollozó ella sobre su pecho. _

_- Nunca lo haría, solo me adelanto para arreglar tu jardín en nuestro cielo – replicó él haciendo hincapié en una de las cosas favoritas de ella. Las flores. _

Una parte grande de su alma murió ese día, aquel que la parca había decidido separarla del amor de su vida. Aún podía recordar a aquel jovencito rebelde de ojos esmeraldas en su primer día de clases, ella era una chica normal, esforzada y estudiosa. Y él… Él era un idealista, hermoso y elegante. Inteligente y sabio. Fue su mejor amigo, su compañero y el amor de su vida.

- Mamá – la llama con cariño su querida hija Katie, la menor de todos, quien ya es una mujer echa y derecha, quien la cuida y le tiene paciencia.

- ¿Qué…qué pasa? – pregunta con dificultad Isabella un tanto molesta por la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

- Vamos a comer – anuncia ella tomando los mangos de la silla de ruedas y sin preguntar nada, la guía hasta la mesa en donde esta todo listo.

Cada quien toma asiento y comienzan a comer divertidos, conversan entre ellos, mientras ella se esfuerza por hacer llegar la cuchara con toda la comida a su boca. El mal de Parkinson que la aqueja hace ya dieciocho años, y que al pasar del tiempo se acrecienta más, le impide dejar de mover sus manos.

- ¡Pero mamá! – la reta Mary la mayor de sus hijas, al ver que ella empuja la comida con sus manos para llenar la cuchara. Ella la ama con todo su corazón, pero es incapaz de comprender que Isabella no lo hace para molestar. Es más ella no desea vivir más para dejar de estorbar. Sus hijas se turnan para cuidarla y cada vez que ella intenta hacer algo para ayudar, termina arruinando todo, pues también le cuesta entender que ya no puede picar verduras ya que se puede cortar o que es peligroso que encienda la cocina, porque puede provocar un incendio.

Sus ojos tristes se enfocan en la cara molesta de Mary y luego mira a los demás comensales con vergüenza, agacha su rostro y no lo levanta hasta que ya todos han acabado de comer. Algunos se han levantado a ver televisión, otros han salido a fumar al patio y quienes quedan en la mesa comienzan a beber café o aguas de hierbas. Su plato sigue a medio comer y ya se ha enfriado, por lo tanto se escusa que no quiere más para que la lleven de vuelta a la ventana.

Recuerda con tristeza cuando por esa misma ventana veía aparecer a su amiga Alice, o a Rose. Cuando llegaban junto a Emmet y Jasper a visitarlos a ella y a Edward y conversaban hasta largas horas de la noche, aquellas fiestas donde disfrutaban y reían sin parar recordando anécdotas de escuela, compartiendo sus mismos recuerdos, sus historias, su vida. Todos ellos ya se habían marchado, sus suegros, sus padres, sus amigos. Todos.

Un suspiro ahogado escapa de su boca al pensar en ellos. Al recordar cada anécdota de su vida, cosas tan importantes para ella y que nadie se molestaba en escuchar, pues la vida para todos es tan rápida que nadie se detiene a mirar a su lado. Nadie piensa que ella está próxima a partir y que están perdiendo la última oportunidad de conocerla. De saber de su historia, de hacerla feliz.

Comienza a sentir un nudo en el pecho y su respiración se vuelve errática, no hay nadie a su alrededor salvo su pequeño nieto Nate quien la ve con curiosidad.

- ¿Bella? – pregunta él frunciendo el ceño. Era el único que la llamaba así después de tantos años, y aun no lograba descubrir si era un diminutivo cariñoso de su nombre o que aún no lograba decirle abuela.

Ella sonríe con dulzura al admirar al menor de la familia, el reflejo perfecto de Edward, de su amor. Con dificultad le pide que se acerque a ella y toma su diminuta manito.

- Ten – le dice sacando del bolsillo de su delantal una cadenita de plata de la que cuelga un corazón azul de lapislázuli – No lo pierdas – le advierte.

El niño que no supera los tres años de edad no comprende que es lo que su bisabuela acaba de entregarle. La queda viendo confundido y vuelve a dejar la cadenita en donde estaba en un principio. Con un cuidado digno de su edad, sube los pies en la pisadera de la silla y se sube sobre las piernas de Isabella, besa su mejilla y acomoda la cabeza en su regazo.

- Te amo Nate – suspira ella.

- Gracias Bella – responde él.

Y así se despide del mundo, de aquella manera deja que su alma abandone su cuerpo al fin y vaya al encuentro de su otra mitad, emprende el viaje que tanto esperó, el que la reencontraría con su amor, no podía pensar en que era el amor de su vida, ya que lo que ambos sentían por el otro, trascendía cualquier limitación que el cielo impusiera. Ellos eran al fin uno en la eternidad.

El tiempo pasa sin que nadie se percate de que alma de aquella mujer ya se encuentra lejos del suelo. Solo el hecho de que nadie sabía donde estaba Nate, los hace reparar en aquella silla de ruedas.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – le pregunta al niño su madre, la nieta más querida de Isabella. – Durmiendo con tu Bella – añade viéndolos con alegría, ella es la única que siempre se interesó en conocer a su abuela, la única que conocía sobre la maravillosa historia de amor que formaron sus abuelos.

Acaricia la cabellera de su anciana querida y es ahí cuando repara en lo fría que se encuentra.

- ¿Abuela?– pregunta sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros con la voz cargada de ansiedad – ¿¡Bella!? – eleva la voz con temor de no volver a oír la dulce voz de su abuela.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquiere Katie corriendo hasta la silla de ruedas.

- ¡Mi abuela no responde! – grita una Caroline horrorizada tomando a Nate que parece no enterarse de lo que sucede pues sigue durmiendo profundamente.

No responde, ni responderá nunca más – piensa Katie con el pecho oprimido. No es capaz de creer que su madre acaba de dejarla, no puede creerlo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y arrodillada al lado de su madre la ve por primera vez descansar. Una sonrisa serena ilumina su rostro sin vida, lo que la ayuda a convencerse de que esta bien.

- Te amo mamá – murmura con un nudo en la garganta tomando la mano que sostenía la cadenita - ¿Y esto? – se pregunta en voz alta.

Nate alza la cabeza con pereza y mira la mano de su Bisabuela. – Mío – anuncia estirando su pequeña manito – La Bella me lo dio.

- Ese es el collar que mi abuelo le dio el día de su boda – explica Caroline con la garganta quemándole – Nunca se separaba de ella – solloza apretando a Nate contra su pecho para calmar la angustia que le produce la muerte de su abuela.

Y en los funerales de Bella, se habla de ella con nostalgia, con la misma nostalgia que sentía ella día a día. Se recuerda su vida y su historia de amor. Se cuentan anécdotas durante todo un día, las mismas que ella les contó, aquellas que la ayudaban a vivir. Vuelve a llenarse el salón con la familia que ella junto a Edward formaron con esfuerzo y hablan de ellos. Irónicamente su casa se llena de vida luego que ella muere. Cuentan historias y piensan en la gran perdida que acaban de sufrir, sin darse cuenta lo equivocados que están, pues a ella la perdieron cuando la dejaron junto a la ventana y dejaron que su vida se consumiera lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Finalmente, nunca se separó realmente de aquella cadenita, ya que más que una herencia a su bisnieto fue la prueba fehaciente de la existencia de aquel amor. Mientras existiera alguien preguntándose por aquella reliquia, saldría a flote su bella historia de amor. Se hablaría de ella, de Edward, incluso quienes conocieran toda la historia hablarían de sus amigos y sus enemigos. Aquella fue su forma de dejar huellas en la tierra. Huellas que el tiempo jamás borraría…


End file.
